Heating, ventilation, and/or air conditioning (HVAC) systems may generally be used in residential and/or commercial areas for heating and/or cooling to create comfortable temperatures inside those areas. Some HVAC systems may be heat pump systems. Heat pump systems may generally be capable of cooling a comfort zone by operating in a cooling mode for transferring heat from a comfort zone to an ambient zone using a refrigeration cycle and also generally capable of reversing the direction of refrigerant flow through the components of the HVAC system so that heat is transferred from the ambient zone to the comfort zone, thereby heating the comfort zone. When a heat pump system is operated in cold ambient temperatures, condensation may often form on an outdoor condenser coil and freeze. Accordingly, it may be necessary to periodically defrost the outdoor condenser coil. Current methods used to defrost the outdoor condenser coil typically involve reversing the operation of the heat pump system to operate in a cooling mode so that heated refrigerant is delivered to the condenser coil to defrost it. Accordingly, because heat pump systems rely heavily on the transfer of heat between components of the heat pump system and/or ambient air for safe and efficient operation, temperature sensors may be used to monitor the ambient outdoor temperature and/or the outdoor condenser coil temperature for a heat pump system that frequently operates in cold weather climates.